civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Rejinaldo de Alencar (CivBE)
Rejinaldo de Alencar leads Brasilia. Rejinaldo is called Bolivar in Sid Meier's Starships Starships The leader Bolivar (Warrior) starts with an additional starship. Civilopedia Entries Wonders Technology Wonders In-game quotes Rejinaldo speaks an amalgamated language that is mostly Spanish with some Portuguese elements. This may reflect Brasilia's status as an amalgam of both Spanish- and Portuguese-speaking South American countries. Interestingly, all of Brasilia's city names are in Portuguese, not in Spanish. Intro: El pueblo unido de Sudamérica le da la bienvenida. (The united people of South America welcome you) Neutral Let's Hear It 1: Vamos conversar. (Let's converse) Neutral No 1: Desculpe, pero no. (Sorry, but no) Neutral No 2: Lo sentimos. (We are sorry) Attacked: Nosotros no recuamos. La victoria será nossa. (We will not retreat. Victory will be ours) is mostly Spanish. "Recuamos" and "nossa" are Portuguese, and será could be either Spanish or Portuguese. Official teaser From Civilization.com: Brasilia's Commander Bolivar Addresses Troops Commander Rejinaldo Leonardo Pedro Bolivar de Alencar-Araripe, addressing candidates for Brasilia's first Seeding mission. 0900 hours, 10 de junho de 2210 Be seated. Everyone in this room has been chosen for Seeding One, as you’ve probably guessed. Everyone in this room knows what’s at stake. If you accept, you are leaving Earth, your families, your homes, Brasilia, and you are not coming back. For the purposes of everyone on this planet, you will be dead the moment Aguia departs orbit. Your entire career, your entire life, it all ends. Your legacy on Earth will consist of a bronze plaque in Rio or at Agulhas Negras. This is a suicide mission. Contemplate that for a moment. I’ll only take those who go willingly. Only people who go willingly into certain danger and are willing to sacrifice what they know and love on this world will have the focus needed to create a new world for future generations. You represent our most capable, flexible, and disciplined people. Brasilia is going to the stars before every other nation of the planet because of what you can do, together. In a very real sense, you are the most elite soldiers that humanity has ever developed. Now you are being asked to go on the most important mission ever assigned: Survive, grow and thrive on an alien world. Others may come after you, but if you accept, you are the immortal first. Every one of you began with potential, and we refined you through training. No force in history has ever possessed the range of capabilities that you now have. You’ve learned things about manufacturing and production that no military force ever needed to – because if you go, you will be on your own. That last exercise, in Antarctica, you never hesitated, never balked, never despaired, and you crossed that continent without leaving anyone behind. You know what you are capable of doing now, and you will not falter, come planetfall. Too many sacrifices have already been made for this mission. Every ounce of metal in our spacecraft is shelter not built for the people of Brasilia. Every gram of medicine for the stockpile is a child dead from a treatable disease. Every engineer, machinist, doctor, and soldier who worked on building Aguia or the probe fleet was a mind that was not focused on making life better for Brasilia. So why did Brasilia sponsor this mission? Because, once again, we put the needs of humanity ahead of ourselves. This is the one opportunity we have as humans to leave this planet. Brasilia knows this, and the nation has volunteered once more to be the strong arm protecting the helpless. Brasilia was the guardian of the reconstruction during the Great Mistake. We stood guard over the UN camps in central Asia, our planes carried the relief supplies in and the refugees out of the fallout zones, and we took down the warlords and carved out a space where an effective government could be formed. We did what the Norteamericanos or Chinese would not do. We did what the Europeans could not do. We did it because Brasilia was young and strong, and because it is the responsibility of the strong to protect the helpless. We, Brasilia, acquitted ourselves with honor. We have earned the right to settle new worlds. Your nation has put the needs of humanity ahead of itself. Your nation has selected you. I am asking you, as your commander, to come on one last mission with me. The company will be dismissed and we will reconvene in one hour. Anyone absent for formation at that time will be reassigned to their primary service arm and will continue to serve with honor here on Earth. Those present for formation at that time are committed to Seeding One. One hour. Dismissed. Affinity gallery Affinity Level 6 Affinity Level 11 Starships Images File:Bolivar_H.png|Harmony File:Pur_Bolivar_(Starships).png|Purity File:Bolivar_(Starships).png|Supremacy